1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a toolbox, and more particularly to form a toolbox reinforced by a plurality of protection members which are moulded by extruded aluminium.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toolbox with reinforcing structure comprises a box, a bottom for the box having a first flange disposed parallel to the side wall of the box. An angle member is disposed in the box. The angle member has a second flange engaged between the first flanges of the bottom and the side wall of the box. The side wall has a third flange disposed below the bottom and approximately parallel to the bottom. A bar is transversely inserted between the third flange and the bottom to reinforce the bottom and to reinforce the third flange. A band surrounds the box. A plurality of securing elements is extended through the band and through the wall of the box, wherein the band reinforces the side walls of the box.
However, the prior art is suffered from several disadvantages. The toolbox only has the band surrounding the side wall and the bar engaged with the flanges disposed on side walls and the bottom for reinforcing the bottom and the side walls. A reinforce structure of the conventional toolbox is not strong enough such that the box may be fractured or broken on edges or surfaces easily. In addition, the box does not have any element provided for reinforcing corners thereof. Therefore, the toolbox does not have enough structural strength to carry the weight of heavy tools and to prevent from breaking.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional toolbox with reinforcing structure.